Final Fantasy: The Original Adventure
by JoshWilkinson97
Summary: So, this is essentially the original Final Fantasy game, but giving the Warriors of Light personalities and Dialogue. It's my first piece of work so if it's a bit sloppy or bland, my apologies. Also, you can find me and this same story on wattpad.
1. Chapter 1: The Contract

Cid sat down at the local pub and waited for his client to show up. In all his days as a mercenary, never had he needed to wait this long for a contract.

"His letter said to meet him here at the break of dusk..." he said to himself. "So where the hell is he?"

Suddenly, he felt an odd sensation as he heard the door open. A man in a blue cloak and a brown hat sat down in front of him. His face shrouded. The very moment he entered, Cid could tell that it was him. He hadn't a clue as to how he knew. He just... did.

"You must be Strenn" Cid said to him.

"Indeed I am, sell-sword."

"Look, if you hired me, the least you could do is call me by my name."

Strenn was merely silent.

"Or sell-sword could work. Anyway, you told me to meet you here for reasons of my expertise. So what exactly did you have in mind?"

Strenn looked up at him.

"I need you to accompany me on my travels to Cornelia. The ship leaves tomorrow. There's good money involved." he said in almost a whispering manner.

"Alright. Mind if I ask the questions as to why you're going?" Cid said to him.

"I need to..." Strenn started. "look into something. Something of importance."

"And you need... me for this?" Cid asked, somewhat confused.

"Look at it this way, it's a simple task and an easy pay. Why would one question such a thing?"

"Curiosity is all. But after hearing it like that, I guess I've no further objections." Cid said with his mind made up.

"Good. The ship leaves at noon tomorrow. Don't be late." Strenn told him as he got up and left.

"Well, better tell Rose of this before I leave" Cid thought to himelf.

He got up from his table and sat down at the bar section where he found his fiance working as bartender.

"Hey beautiful." he said.

At the sound of that she nearly dropped the glass she was holding as she turned around to see it was him. He could see the blushing look on her face.

"Oh, Cid, you're here." She said slightly embarassed. "So, can I get you something?"

"That's not necessary. I merely came to tell you of a recent deal."

"Oh really, now?" She said. "Do tell."

"Well, did you see that man in the cloak a few minutes ago?" He asked.

"Only as he was entering and as he left. Why? Did he hire you?"

"Indeed he did. He said we'll be leaving on a ship for Cornelia tomorrow."

"And so I suppose you're telling me this as a goodbye then?" Rose said to him.

"You've hit the nail on the head."

"Well then," she said. She then leaned over the counter and placed a kiss on his lips. "be safe Cid."

"I promise." He told her.

As he turned around around he said his two last words to her before his departure.

"Love you."

She smiled and said to him "I love you too."

He went home and rested. He knew the next day was to be a long one. He was never really one for sea travels.


	2. Chapter 2: The Departure

Cid awoke that morning and prepared to leave. He grabbed all his essentials. Sword, shield, armor, knife, gil, money pouch, and a good amount of potions. He walked down into the lobby of the inn he stays at, left the rent on the counter and walked out. He payed a carriage teamster to give him a ride to the docks. While on his way, however, he couldn't help but feel something, or someone for that matter, was following him. He began to feel that same bizarre and unexplainable feeling he did when Strenn walked into the pub the previous night.

"Maybe I'm not feeling too well." He thought to himself as he reached into his bag and took a small drink of one of his potions for good measures. "Do you think you could slow down just a tad bit? Feeling a bit under the weather." He said to the teamster.

Before he knew it, he found himself at the shipyard. He looked around and, sure enough, he saw the same cloaked figure he had seen the night before, still wearing the same cloak and his face still shrouded.

"I'm going to guess you're not much of a people person judging by the get-up." Cid said sarcastically.

"I see you showed up on time." Strenn said, ignoring Cid's previous remark.

"Hey, you were the one who was late last night." Cid said.

"Anyway, do you have everything you require?" Strenn said, once again ignoring Cid's remark.

"Geeze, aren't we stoic." Cid thought to himself. "Yeah. I've got all I need right here." He said as he held out his bag.

"Good. Give that to one of the workers on the ship so he can take it to storage."

"Alright then." He said as he started to board the vessel. He saw the man he was to give it to. He introduced himself under the name of Simon and gladly took the bag off of Cid's hands.

As he walked into storage to place Cid's bags inside, he could have sworn to have heard something moving around inside. He looked around and found nothing. He assumed it was no more than his own imagination. It wasn't until after he left that the noise he heard also came with a voice.

"And here I was thinking he was going to find me." said that voice. "Now, let's see what we can find in here."

Suddenly he felt a shake go through the ship. The sails above were set and ship began sailing.

"Dammit! Was hoping to be able to loot and get off this thing." He said. "Hopefully this'll come with its own set of spoils."

Above was Cid taking his last glimpses of land until they reached Cornelia.

"Damn, I hate boats." He murmured to himself as he already began feeling sea-sick. "Something tells me this is gonna be a long ride."


	3. Chapter 3: The Arrival

"Day 12" Cid wrote on an empty journal he found aboard the ship. "Not feeling too well. Naturally sea-sick, I haven't been able to get much sleep because of that either, and above all else, I miss you Rose."

"Isn't that simply adorable." Remarked Drogan, one of the sailors, peering over his shoulder.

"Oh, haha, Drogan, you, uh, you saw that." Cid exclaimed.

"So who is this Rose? I've seen you write that name every time you pick up that journal" He asked

"She's my fiance back home in Pravoka." Cid replied.

"Ohhh, is she now?" Drogan jested. "What's she like?"

Cid had to think as he couldn't find just the right words. He finally was able to say, "Oh the many things I could say of her. She's funny. She's kind. She's dedicated. She's beautiful. Oh, just overall she's simply amazing. "

"Seems like quite the woman."

"Oh she most defina-"

"Excuse me you two, but I'd like to point out that we're soon to arrive at the Cornelia docks." Strenn abruptly interrupted them.

"Land?!" Cid exclaimed with excitement.

"If I'm not mistaken, that is what I just implied." Strenn answered.

"Wonderful!" Cid said as he looked back down at the journal in hand. Underneath of his previous entry he wrote "We'll soon reach Cornelia. Meaning we'll soon be off of this damnable ship."

The boat drew closer and closer until the point when they could finally drop the anchor.

"Everyone grab what you've brought! What stays on the boat leaves on the boat!" Simon shouted.

Cid rushed inside to grab his supplies as he was in such a hurry to get back on the land. Little did he suspect that upon walking into storage, he'd find a complete stranger, garbed in green, and holding his money pouch.


	4. Chapter 4: The Thief

"Well now," the thief started. "this is quite the predicament."

"Mind telling me as to who the hell you think you are?!" Cid growled. He could once again feel that bizarre feeling.

"Ames is my name. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be off." the thief said as he sweep kicked Cid, knocking him down and allowing him to escape with the valuables he had stolen.

By the time Cid had gotten back up and outside of the ship, he saw Ames already on shore, and sprinting off into the distance.

"You bastard!" Cid roared. He grabbed everything that Ames had left behind of his belongings, consisting only of his garments, and the knife he had brought.

"Come one Strenn! We need to go NOW!" He shouted at his shrouded client.

"Why exactly are you in such a hurry?" He asked.

"Why am I in a hurry?! Did you not just see that jackass run off with my belongings?!" Cid shouted.

"I did." Strenn answered. "But the only place close enough to here where he could make any profit off of his stolen loot would be in Cornelia City. And that's also where we're headed. You can calm yourself."

"You don't understand!" Cid exclaimed.

"And what exactly is it I'm not understanding?" Strenn asked.

"Look, the sword he stole from me was a gift. It was forged by my fiance's brother Rorran, a black-smith. He started working on it the day she gave word of the proposal. Their parents have passed and so Rorran is now in charge of the family. He gave that to me as a "Welcome to the Family" present. That blade means too damned much to me to let it be stolen." Cid explained.

"Listen to me Cid, nothing's going to happen to that blade. It will be returned to you." Strenn told him.

"I can only hope."

"Let's just be on our way, and chances are we'll be able to find him. The odds are in our favor."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get to Cornelia already!" Cid said excitedly.

He grabbed Strenn by the arm and started sprinting towards the city in the far distance.


	5. Chapter 5: Quarrel in the Pawnshop

"So," Ames said at the pawn shop in Cornelia, laying his bag of stolen goods on the table. "how much will this get me?"

The shopkeeper took a good look at all that was given to him.

"Do you want to know each individual value, or the entire lot?"

"Either way. Just hurry up. I haven't got all day." Ames said.

"Well, the whole lot of the armor, sword, and shield here'll get you about..."

Suddenly the door flew open. Ames turned around to see Cid standing in the doorway.

"You son of a bitch!" He roared at the thief. He began to walk closer to him.

Strenn then took a step inside. He looked at Ames and immediately felt a jolt in his self. He began to feel the same thing Cid had felt in the past. However, Strenn knew what this was.

"Cid, wait!" Strenn said. Out from his cloak, he extended an arm wielding a staff. He stationed the staff in front of Cid to prevent him from advancing.

"Well then, I suppose I should be leaving now before things get too serious." Ames said as he grabbed the bag of gil out of the shopkeepers hand and began to sprint past Strenn and out the door.

"You're not going anywhere either." Strenn said while extending his free hand. "Hold." He said. And as he said so, a circle appeared around Ames, closed in on him, and he then went still.

"Wha- What the hell is going on?!" Ames shouted as he attempted to move.

Strenn grabbed the gil out of Ames's hand, returned it to the shopkeeper, grabbed Cid's bag off of the counter and dropped it at his feet.

"Take your stuff and let's go Cid." Strenn said as he grabbed hold of one of Ames's shoulders. "And help me take him to an... associate of mine."

"Alright. Whatever you say." Cid said.

He looked in the bag to inspect that all he had lost was still in tact. He found all that was stolen was still there. He immediately drew out his sword and examined the blade to make sure there was no damage. He saw that the sword was still in perfect condition, sheathed it, and tied it to his waist. As he took hold of the other shoulder he looked at Ames and said "You're lucky nothing happened to this."

As they dragged him outside, Ames unleashed a flurry of questions. "Wait, what's going on? Why can't I move? Where are you taking me? What the hell are you doing with me?!" Ames questioned, fearing for what may happen.

Strenn extended his hand once again. "Sleep." And after saying so, Ames's eyes flashed and then went shut, as did his mouth.

Strenn lead Cid to a temple. They carried Ames inside and laid him on the floor. A woman's voice was then heard.

"Strenn! You've returned!"

Cid looked up to see a woman in a long white robe with a red texture on each hem. He once again felt that same jolt go through him as he did upon encountering Strenn and Ames. He then felt some connection between each occasion.

Strenn looked at the woman and said "Hello Elia..."


	6. Chapter 6: Prophecy and Revelation

The woman in white walked towards Cid and Strenn. She looked at Strenn and said "I had no idea you'd be back so soon. I'd expect you to take longer to find them both"

"Well, to my luck, I found the other while returning with this one."

"You don't mean him," she said while pointing at Ames, now awake and standing, "do you?"

"Well aren't you just a treat." Ames said sarcastically.

"Is this really him?" the woman asked.

"Indeed. He is the fourth. And I've told you of the mercenary already, Elia."

"What the hell are they talking about?" was the only thing going through Cid's mind.

"Now how are you so sure these two are them?" Elia asked.

"I just knew. And I'm sure you as well felt it upon these two entering. I'm sure you felt that same connection that I did. You know it has to be them."

"I gue-"

"Enough!" Cid finally erupted. "Alright now, Strenn, would you care to explain something? Like, I don't know, maybe, who this woman is? Why we brought the thief here? And, of course, what in the hell is going on?!"

"I was about to ask the same question." Cid heard Ames say behind him.

"Quite, thief!" Cid commanded.

"Cid, I..." Strenn began.

"Listen to me." Elia said. "I need you to calm down."

"I'll calm myself when I hear an explan-"

"This is something far beyond that which can be explained in a trifle conversation." She told him. "I need you to calm down and I'll try to sort things out as best as I can. Just know, what is about to be said will change your life."

"Alright. Just get to explaining."

"You as well." She said, looking at Ames. "You too must listen, and you too must also prepare to hear life-changing information."

"Alright. Whatever. Le'mme hear it."

"This world is on the verge of ruin." Elia said.

"And you know this... how?" Ames asked.

"Take a look at these." Elia said as Strenn gave to her what appeared to be an ancient box. She opened the box to reveal four crystals.

"These crystals are reflective of the four elements keeping the world in balance." Elia stated. "They no longer shine as they did in their former glory. Rather, they've grown dark. I fear the sheer darkness capable of doing such a thing."

"And what does this have to do with us?" Cid asked.

She held one in her hand, as did Strenn. The two in their hands began to illuminate with a very dim light. She then handed the other two to Cid and Ames. Upon grasping them, the remaining two crystals began to light up.

"See the way they illuminate in your grasp?" Strenn pointed out.

Elia looked down at the crystal in her own hand. She then looked up and said "When Darkness veils the world, four Warriors of Light shall come." She paused and then went on to say "That's an ancient prophecy passed down from generation to generation. And now, here we are. Four of us. I'm sure all of us felt that surge go through ourselves each time we met one another. It's a connection. And look at the crystals, shining, even if dimly, in each of our hands. Do you not see? The prophecy... spoke... of us. We are the four Warriors of Light."


	7. Chapter 7: Acceptance

"What do you mean "We're the Warriors of Light"?!" Cid asked, obviously startled.

"I think she means exactly as she says." Ames said.

"You mean you actually believe me?" Elia asked.

"I could say it was because of the crystal illuminating. I could say it's because I felt that jolt upon encountering you. But, what really strikes the deal," Ames started. He placed his hand on her cheek. "is that a pretty face like yours wouldn't be lying, now would it?"

Elia went bright red in the face and moved his hand away

"Come now, thief," Strenn said. "let's at least try be serious."

"Ames." He said.

"What?" Strenn looked back at him.

"Call me Ames. I have a name for a reason."

"I hope I'm not interrupting, but what the hell is going on?" Cid questioned. "You!" Pointing at Strenn. "You apparently knew about this. About me. So why? Why the hell would you not say anything?! Instead than tell me, you say you need to be "escorted" here. You tell me "it's a simple task." But you know what? The way I'm seeing this, it isn't so damn "simple" now is it?!"

"Listen to me Cid," Strenn started. "if I were to have told you the truth back in Pravoka, you would have called me mad. You would have left without a word. I needed to say what I did."

"And why?" Cid asked. "Why am I caught up in all of this?"

"This world flows in mysterious ways Cid. Neither Strenn nor I wanted to believe it when we discovered of ourselves." Elia the said, trying to comfort him.

"Listen to me Cid." Strenn said. "We need you to do this. Do this for us, for this world," he paused. "and for your lover, Rose."

Cid then walked into a separate room of the temple and closed the door behind him.

"The poor man seems to be taking it rather hard." Elia said with a slight frown. "So what about you?" She asked Ames. "Why do you seem to be taking this so well. Believing is one thing, but accepting is another."

"Look at me." Ames said. "What have I got in this world? I'm a lone wolf and a thief. I've no life to be leaving from. I'm actually seeing this as a step forward."

"Have you know one in your life?" She asked him.

"Can't say I do." He answered.

"That's... terrible..." She said.

"It's not the ideal life, but hey, I seem alright."

"I guess so..."

Suddenly the sound of an opening door was heard. They all looked to the room Cid entered to see him standing in the doorway, wearing his armor.

"Alright then." He said, confidently. "Let's get going."


	8. Opening of Final Fantasy

The world lies shrouded in Darkness.

The winds die...

The seas rage...

The earth decays...

But people believe in a prophecy, patiently awaiting its fulfillment.

"When Darkness veils the world, four Warriors of Light shall come."

After a long journey, four young travelers did at last appear...

...and in the hand of each was clutched a crystal.


End file.
